


reiteration

by staticbees



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Season 16, Season 16 Spoilers, Speculation, also re: character and relationship tags:, based on speculation from a rabbit chat so you know it's good //, guess we won't find out until next season, i guess??? ??, i might go back eventually and rewrite it, i wrote this in one burst directly after seeing the finale, im always a slut for time loops / secondary universes / whatever the hell this is, post-season 16 finale, sorry if it's a little unpolished, still suspicious that it's really church but, thanks joe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: It’s just a feeling he gets, sometimes. Like something's off. LikeChurchis off.





	reiteration

**Author's Note:**

> s16 finale!church has a different voice actor and he and tucker aren't acting like themselves and this scares me deeply joe explain

“C’mon, let’s go.”

 

Church lowers the sniper rifle, and hops down from the ledge where he’s standing, heading in the direction of Blue Base. Tucker breathes a sigh of relief, and follows him back to base, his footsteps kicking up dust as he walks. 

 

The midday sun beats down on him, sticky and sweltering, and he suppresses the urge to take off his armor right then and there. When he first got assigned to Blood Gulch, he liked the idea of an eternal summer, but once he experienced it for himself, he quickly changed his mind. Not like he can do anything about it now, though. Not until the war’s over. 

 

Church ducks into Blue Base, and Tucker follows suit, grateful to be back in the relatively cool barracks. Because there’s still only two people on Blue Team, and three on Red, they have to constantly patrol, and it gets tiring lugging around heavy-duty, UNSC-issued combat armor and weapons, especially in 110 degree weather. Not that Tucker is complaining  _ too much _ . He’d rather wear twenty pounds of armor and carry a Magnum than be dead in a ditch somewhere. Besides, Church mentioned they might be getting a new recruit soon. Maybe the rookie will be willing to take over the patrols.  

 

He puts his gun down, and props his leg up to start taking off armor. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Church takes off his helmet, setting it down on the table in front of him. He glances at Tucker, and, for the briefest moment, Tucker has the phantom sensation that something is  _ wrong _ , that Church  _ doesn’t have  _ green  _ eyes, they’re stormy grey and flint sharp and he snaps at Tucker when he catches him staring for too long— _ and then Church turns away, and the feeling’s gone. 

 

He shrugs it off, and goes back to taking off his own armor. 

 

It’s probably nothing. 

**Author's Note:**

> so, how about that finale, huh?


End file.
